


It's Kevper Time

by uminaoshi



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uminaoshi/pseuds/uminaoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>objectively speaking kevper is the best su ship.  rupphire who?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Kevper Time

kevin: it’s kevin time  
jasper: more like, it’s kevin tiny!

she slaps him on the back, killing him instantly.


End file.
